Sky Island Ancients Guide
Introduction Sky Island ancients, also referred to as Offspring dragons, are only obtainable via Snowdrift Energy flutes and their respective eggs. There are currently seven Offspring dragons, named after the Siege Dragon that appears during that Sky Island’s Hold the Fort Public Event. Snowdrift Energy Flutes Originally, the only way to obtain a Sky Island ancient was to gamble: participate in Territory War to obtain Warforged Insignias, purchase Platinum Loot Chests from the Citadel on a Sky Island, a Platinum Key to open it, and if you were lucky, you’d get a Snowdrift Energy flute with a chance to spawn that island’s Offspring. However, the flutes are not guaranteed to spawn that Offspring; they are guaranteed to spawn a Fabled Ancient, but more likely one from Puretia through Wynnadia instead of the Offspring. Now, it’s possible to get Snowdrift Energy Flutes if your Alliance holds a Sky Island with one of the Traveling Merchants on it and you have at least 1000 Guild Points and the money and napolite to spare buying Mysterious Chests from the merchants. These are the same as the ones in Platinum chests, but are random; they aren’t necessarily the Offspring from the island you’re currently on. In addition, a rare drop from participating in Sky Island Public Events for your Alliance is a Sealed Snowdrift Energy Flute for that island. This flute behaves like a normal Snowdrift Energy flute but requires one Seal Breaking Scale Powder to use. ((I need more information on the guaranteed Sky Island Ancient flutes that require crystals obtained from the Traveling Merchants.)) Regardless of which flute you use, the dragon will only stay summoned for six minutes, then it will flee. Eggs A very rare drop from the Hold the Fort Public Event, each Sky Island Offspring has its own holdable Egg. These eggs start with 30% purple (the offspring) and 70% blue (two random fabled ancients) hatch chance. You’ll want to use powders to get the purple to 100%, so make sure you have enough before you start the incubation process. Eggs and the Offspring they contain are as follows: *Fluorescence: Antillero’s Offspring *Scorching Heat: Skandarn’s Offspring *Moss Green: Savarkin’s Offspring *Royalty: Kondrazi’s Offspring *Dark Shadow: Xlantare’s Offspring *Purity: Nadricura’s Offspring *Colorfulness: Sophani’s Offspring Dragons & Their Islands Most Sky Island dragons have two Islands they call home. Due to some of our Sky Islands not being war-enabled or having any NPCs in their Citadels, there are a few that only have one Island. The Offspring dragon’s “parent” appears as the boss on their respective island’s Hold the Fort Public Event. The boss dragons themselves cannot be captured. Depending on which version of Dragon's Prophet you are playing you may find slight differences in the available islands. The following islands are available in each game: *NA - Baerton Islands *EU - Baerton Islands, Drathgor Islands Islands Exempt from Territory War *Baerton Windroot Isle *Baerton Stormreach Isle *Baerton Ridgecrest Isle *Baerton Crystalwake Isle *Drathgor Soulfury Isle *Drathgor Moonshadow Isle *Drathgor Sunglow Isle *Drathgor Lightfire Isle Sources Guide written by NA player Blau with minor edits made. Category:User Guides